Typically, mobile telephony devices have a call history user interface and a separate voicemail user interface. The call history user interface includes a list of elements that identify incoming calls, outgoing calls, and missed calls. The voicemail user interface includes a list of elements that identify voicemails received at a voicemail account of a user.
The call history user interface and the voicemail user interface are typically separated because if the two lists were combined, voicemail elements may be pushed so far down on the merged list that the user would not see the voicemail elements and consequently may not review the voicemail elements. It may be more important for users to be able to review voicemail elements than incoming, outgoing, or missed call elements. At the same time, users logically associate voicemails with missed calls. Thus, it may be non-intuitive to separate missed call elements from the voicemails associated with the missed calls.